Telepathic Mercenary Fantomex/Sunder4321
|health = 3 |health# = 130 |stamina = 2 |stamina# = 115 |attack = 3 |attack# = 26 |defense = 2 |defense# = 23 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 26 |organization = |effects = * * * * * |bio = At some point, Psylocke and Charlie Cluster-7, aka Fantomex were captured by Weapon Plus to once more alter Fantomex's programming, to use him as a weapon like he was intended to. Weapon Plus saw Psylocke's telepathic potential, making her sought after by them. They transmitted Psylocke's mutant sample into Charlie's programming. This was very difficult do, but multiple attempts gave them a success. Little did they know, an autonomous machine named E.V.A. was connected to Charlie's system, so all alterations made into Charlie were also made into E.V.A., including Charlie's new-found telepathy. With Fantomex's misdirection and telepathic skills, along with a machine that is linked to his mind, he is now even stronger than before. }} |name2 = Système Nerveux |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 4 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff Tech |effects2 = |name3 = Fantôme |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = n/a |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 92% / 16% |type3 = Ranged Gun Psychic |effects3 = |name4 = Coup de Feu |stamina4 = 39% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 4 |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds starts cooled down (1 Round) |hitcrit4 = 100% / 16% |type4 = Ranged Gun |effects4 = |name5 = Le Fusil |stamina5 = 12% |target5 = One Enemy |cooldown5 = n/a |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 94% / 17% |type5 = Ranged Gun |effects5 = |name6a = Système Nerveux |stamina6a = n/a |target6a = n/a |cooldown6a = n/a |hits6a = n/a |hitcrit6a = n/a |type6a = Tech |effects6a = |name6b = Bioélectrique |stamina6b = 20% |target6b = One Enemy |cooldown6b = n/a |hits6b = 2 |hitcrit6b = 94% / 17% |type6b = Ranged Electric Tech |effects6b = |name6c = Misdirecting Force |stamina6c = 29% |target6c = One Enemy |cooldown6c = 1 Round |hits6c = 1 |hitcrit6c = 100% / 17% |type6c = Ranged Psychic Tech |effects6c = |name6d = E.V.A.lution |stamina6d = 30% |target6d = One Ally |cooldown6d = 1 Round |hits6d = n/a |hitcrit6d = n/a |type6d = Buff Tech |effects6d = |name7 = Fantôme |stamina7 = 15% |target7 = One Enemy |cooldown7 = n/a |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 92% / 16% |type7 = Ranged Gun Psychic |effects7 = |name8 = Coup de Feu |stamina8 = 39% |target8 = All Enemies |hits8 = 4 |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds starts cooled down (1 Round) |hitcrit8 = 100% / 16% |type8 = Ranged Gun |effects8 = }} Trivia *Now that Fantomex is immune to telepathic waves, he doesn't need his mask anymore due to his mask's former power being able to ignore and bounce off mental reading. *'E.V.A.lution' is a play on the word "Evolution". Category:Male Category:Marvel Category:Heroes Category:Original Uniform Challenge 2.0 Category:Alternate Uniforms